Home Is Wherever You Are
by liddybouvier
Summary: Remus tem um segredo. E Sirius quer descobri-lo. xxx Sirius/Remus, presente de migo oculto para a Meel.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Oculto do fórum Ledo Engano. Minhas amiga secreta foi a Meel, espero que ela goste muito dessa fic. *-*

**Home is Wherever You Are**

**Item:** Coleção

"Remus..." Sirius tentou, abaixando levemente os cantos de sua boca para baixo e piscando os olhos lentamente. Aquilo geralmente funcionava quando ele queria algo de Peter, mas infelizmente Remus era um maldito garoto sem coração que não se importava com o quão fofo e irresistível Sirius ficava com cara de cachorro sem dono.

"Não começa, Sirius."

"Mas Remus..."

"Não, 'mas' nada. Não te interessa, não te diz respeito e é meu, logo você não pode mexer ali."

Sirius cruzou os braços e se fechou a cara, enquanto Remus empurrava seu pequeno baú para debaixo da cama, irredutível quando se dizia a respeito em contar para Sirius (ou James ou Peter) o que raios ele escondia ali. Quando algum dos meninos perguntava, ele apenas dizia que era sua "coleção".

"Tudo bem então."

Ambos sabiam que não estava "tudo bem então" e que Sirius em algum ponto de sua vida iria tentar abrir o baú, mas Remus felizmente era mais inteligente (e menos impulsivo) que seu amigo e já tinha tudo preparado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Item:** Partes do Corpo

Sirius se segurou, bastante. Mas chegou um ponto em que seu sangue grifinório-ariano simplesmente não aguentou a curiosidade de não saber o que raios Remus colecionava e porquê ele dava tanta importância para aquilo e guardava a sete chaves.

Foi um dia em que Remus ficou na biblioteca, ajudando Peter em Runas, e James estava na Sala Comunal conversando com Lily. Sirius se viu sozinho no dormitório, a ponta do baú de Remus aparecendo tentadoramente por debaixo da cama.

Houve um segundo de indecisão antes dele puxá-lo para fora e pegar sua varinha, apontando para o cadeado e sussurrando um alloromora, com a incrível sensação de que estava fazendo algo muito errado.

Mas inicialmente nada aconteceu. Tentou mas uma vez, mas foi aí que ele soltou um grito e soltou a varinha, levando as mãos imediatamente ao rosto quando constatou o óbvio: no lugar de seu nariz existia um braço; e esse braço levava até uma mão, onde havia um nariz horrivelmente posicionado em sua palma.

Sirius entrou em pânico, gritando James para chamar logo _aquele filho da puta do Remus porque ele está oficialmente expulso dos Marotos, até ele consertar meu rosto_!

Digamos que aquela foi uma noite memorável e divertida, em que Remus fez Sirius desculpar-se por ter invadido sua privacidade, com a ameaça de deixá-lo com um braço plantado no meio de seu rosto para sempre. De acordo com Peter, Sirius tinha ficado mais bonito daquele jeito mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Item:** Hogwarts

Sirius não tentou abrir o baú de novo pelo simples fato de que ele não sabia _onde_ o mesmo estava. Como já mencionado anteriormente, Remus era esperto e, exatamente por ser esperto, sabia que o amigo era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ele já tinha conhecido. Depois de conhecer o que o feitiço fazia quando alguém além de Remus tentasse abrir o baú, não se passariam duas semanas antes dele descobrir o contra-feitiço.

E por isso o maldito baú estava escondido em algum lugar de Hogwarts que Sirius, ainda!, não tinha conseguido descobrir.

"Você _realmente_ não quer saber o que tem ali dentro?" Sirius perguntou pela sétima vez para James, que soltou um grunhido e jogou o livro de poções na cabeça de Sirius.

"TUDO BEM! Desisto, eu te ajudo a abrir esse maldito baú!" Falou com um olhar assassino para o amigo, que, apesar de estar com um galo nascendo em sua cabeça por causa da pancada, deu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

"Por isso que eu te amo, Prongs." Falou sorrindo, tendo a plena certeza de que iria conseguir encontrar e abrir o misterioso baú com a ajuda de James. Afinal, quando estavam juntos, nada era impossível para aqueles dois em Hogwarts. Se o baú estava escondido em alguma parte da propriedade do castelo, eles achariam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Item:** Cores.

"Nãão."

"Sim."

"Nãããão!"

"Pois é, Pads, eu sei."

"Mas... Não!"

James e Sirius estavam parados em pé no dormitório feminino, mais especificadamente, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, em frente a cama de Lily Evans, onde um baú estava meio escondido por panos coloridos.

(Por favor, criadores de Hogwarts, é preciso mais do que uma escada-escorregador para manter os Marotos longe dos dormitórios femininos.)

James deu um tapa nas costas do amigo para ver se ele desempacava; o que não funcionou muito, pois Sirius continuou parado ali com a boca aberta olhando para o baú – que eles _finalmente_ tinham achado, depois de duas semanas de procura intensa.

"Pronto para abrir?"

"Não, espera! A gente precisa primeiro discutir _porque_ esse baú está aqui." Sirius disse quando saiu de seu estado de transe.

"Faz sentido, se você pensar bem." James começou, coçando o queixo e olhando para o baú e para Sirius algumas vezes. "Lily não iria tentar abrir o baú e nós- você nunca tentaria procurá-lo aqui."

"Mas..." Sirius disse, sua voz morrendo quando ele não encontrou nada para dizer. Remus era um maldito garoto inteligente, ah ele era.

Não mais inteligente que Sirius e James juntos, obviamente.

"Certo, vamos abrir." Disse, jogando os panos coloridos de Lily para longe e colocando o baú no meio de cômodo. Sentiu um sentimento estranho na boca do estômago enquanto pegava a varinha, mas não precisou falar nada, pois James o fez.

"Cara, Remus vai ficar _muito_ puto."

É, ele iria. Mas Sirius não tinha passado quatro horas na biblioteca para descobrir o contra-feitiço a toa, ele não tinha persuadido James a ajudá-lo e passado quinze dias procurando para finalmente conseguir achá-lo e não abrir.

"Remus fica puto 3/4 do mês." Foi tudo que disse, antes de apontar a varinha para a fechadura e dizer o contra-feitiço. O efeito foi imediato e o baú se entreabriu com um estalo.

Sirius se sentiu mal por ter feito aquilo – era muito mais divertido apenas ter que procurá-lo. Remus iria realmente ficar muito puto e ele não tinha mais tanta certeza assim se queria descobrir o que tinha ali dentro.

Mas ele não teve muita escolha, visto que James abriu o baú na sua frente, soltando um "oh" surpreso quando viu o que tinha lá dentro. Já que a merda já estava feita, Sirius jogou o corpo um pouco para frente para olhar dentro do baú, piscando diversas vezes, emudecendo.

"A gente definitivamente não devia ter aberto." James falou, mas Sirius parecia não escutar. Ele sentia todos seus órgãos internos se remoerem de remorso e mais alguma coisa que ele não sabia exatamente.

A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era de que ele iria ter que falar sobre aquilo com Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Item:** Passeio

"Sirius, onde a gente está indo?" Remus perguntou com a voz preocupada, desconfiado do porquê dele estar seguindo o amigo para dentro da floresta há mais de cinco minutos.

"Dar um passeio." Foi tudo que o amigo disse; não era como se Remus acreditasse nisso, de qualquer maneira. Agora, porque raios Remus tinha concordado em 'dar um passeio' com Sirius às 07h da manhã de um sábado ainda era um mistério.

Sirius conseguia ser realmente muito persuasivo às vezes.

"Porque eu não consigo confiar nisso?" Perguntou, olhando a nuca de Sirius com um pouco de vontade de puxá-lo pelos cabelos e não soltar até ele contar o que estava aprontando. Mas não precisou fazer um ato tão drástico, já que Sirius parou de andar quando eles alcançaram uma das clareiras da florestas.

Remus entendeu menos ainda porquê Sirius tinha parado ali, abrindo a boca para reclamar quando seus olhos captaram a visão de um objeto posicionado no meio da clareira. E não qualquer objeto: o seu baú.

"O quê?" Pergunto, com raiva por Sirius continuar a tentar invadir sua privacidade. Mas aí então percebeu que o baú estava entreaberto.

"Desculpa, ele se recusa a fechar." Sirius disse, enfiando as mãos dentro do casaco e olhando para Remus, que bufou, os pulsos cerrados e faltando apenas _isso_ para ele dar um soco em Sirius.

"O que te deu o direito de abrir, idiota?" Xingou, caminhando ameaçadoramente para perto de Sirius, que deu dois passos par trás, com aquela maldita cara de cachorro que fez côcô no tapete da sala – o que não estava diminuindo em nada a raiva de Remus.

"Desculpa, Moony, você me conhece e-"

"ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ VAI USAR ESSA DESCULPA?" Remus gritou alto, o que genuinamente assustou Sirius – porque Remus nunca gritava, _nunca_. "Você não tinha o direito, Sirius! Você traiu minha confiança, DE NOVO!"

Sirius tinha esperado que Remus ficasse puto, mas definitivamente não estava preparado para isso. "Moony, me escuta, eu-"

"NÃO!" Remus gritou de novo, dando mais um passo na direção do amigo. "Você leu... olhou tudo que estava lá dentro?"

"Olhei, Moony, me desculpa, mas..." Remus não retrucou dessa vez, cruzando os braços, seu olhar mudando gradativamente de raivoso para magoado, enquanto ele lutava com o bolo que formava em sua garganta. "Eu vi... as cartas... e todo o resto."

Sem dar uma palavra, Moony caminhou até o baú e o abriu, olhando seu conteúdo com certo carinho. Ele tinha ganhado aquele baú quando tinha cinco anos, e desde então guardava ali tudo que lhe parecia importante, desde cartas até fotos e bilhetes bobos que recebia dos meninos mas que significavam o mundo para Remus, porque ele podia ter se acostumado com o fato de ter amigos como os Marotos, mas nunca esqueceria o real valor da amizade, ainda mais depois de uma infância como a que ele tinha tido.

Remus geralmente deixava o baú em casa, mas no último ano ele tinha se tornado órfão e simplesmente não tinha conseguido deixar tudo que ele tinha de mais importante em uma casa que ficaria fechada quase um ano inteiro.

"Eu não queria que vocês abrissem porque iriam me chamar de sentimental e toda aquela baboseira que vocês sempre inventam." Falou, remexendo os papéis em busca de um em especial, sem olhar para Sirius. "Mas eu não queria que _você_ achasse em especial por causa das cartas."

Tirou de lá três papéis meio amassados, escritos frente e verso; eram as três cartas que Remus tinha escrito para Sirius durante o verão, mas nunca tinha mandado. Nelas, Remus finalmente contava o que realmente sentia em relação a Sirius – que era muito além da amizade, para dizer o mínimo.

"Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim?" Sirius perguntou, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto, mesmo olhando para a cara de 'eu quero chorar mas nunca darei o braço a torcer' de Remus.

O mais novo bufou com raiva, jogando as cartas dentro do baú mais uma vez, antes de fechá-lo com um clique. Pegou o baú no colo e parou frente a frente com Sirius. "Eu vou guardar ele no dormitório de novo, bem na frente de todos vocês. Mas se você sequer _tentar_ abrir isso de novo..." Disse com um ar de ameaça, parecendo mais alto por alguns segundos. "Eu juro pelo sangue de Godric Gryffindor que o troco vai ser _muito_ pior." Disse antes de sair andando, pisando duro, em direção do castelo.

Sirius sorriu para si mesmo, mordiscando o lábio, antes de seguir Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bônus**

Eles tinham prova de Estudo dos Trouxas no dia seguinte, mas ainda sim Remus era o único que parecia querer estudar. Sirius e James jogavam snap explosivo e Peter contabilizava as apostas do resto dos alunos para ver quem ganhava.

Depois de ter tentado estudar meia hora, lendo apenas meia página (e tirando um pouco de seu tempo para apostar em James), Remus desistiu de ficar ali e subiu para o dormitório, procurando um pouco de silêncio.

Sentou-se e sua cama e sorriu, seus olhos pousando no livro, pronto para começar a realmente estudar. Mas a porta do dormitório se abriu com um baque e ele viu Sirius entrar por ela, sorrindo alegremente.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Moo-o-ny!" Disse meio cantarolando, tirando um papel de dentro do bolso.

Desconfiado e um pouco constrangido (afinal eles não tinham ficado sozinhos desde o incidente da clareira), Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não é meu aniversário."

"Iiixih, que azedume." Sirius reclamou, balançando a cabeça e sentando-se na frente do amigo na cama. "É uma carta que eu escrevi no verão e nunca te mandei."

Remus sentiu o coração parar por um segundo quando ele recebeu o papel, desdobrando-o com cuidado antes de começar a lê-lo. Dizia quase as mesmas coisas que suas próprias cartas – que Sirius amava Remus, que ele não conseguia mais reprimir isso e que tudo que ele queria era poder beijar a boca que povoa seus sonhos (obviamente a de Remus não dizia isso desse jeito meloso, mas ainda sim).

Tudo seria perfeito se Remus não tivesse visto Sirius escrever aquela carta no mesmo dia mais cedo, na aula de História da Magia. "Você escreveu isso hoje, Sirius!" Reclamou, apesar de um sorriso bobo e teimoso aparecer em seu rosto.

"Xiiu, Moony, não acabe com o romantismo." Sirius disse rindo, se aproximando de Remus na cama. "E então?"

Sem saber o que falar, Remus colocou a carta na cama ao seu lado e sorriu. "Vou guardá-la no baú."

"Bom. Você aproveita e guarda lá também a data de hoje."

Por um segundo Remus ficou confuso. "Porquê?"

"Porque é a data do nosso primeiro beijo."

Remus ainda soltou uma risada com a breguice de Sirius, mas foi impossível pensar em algo mais quando sentiu seus lábios colados aos lábios de Padfoot, exatamente do jeito que ambos tinham imaginado por tanto tempo.


End file.
